Blood Flower
by MayContainRandomness
Summary: The Host Club visit Haruhi on a Saturday night and it takes a disastrous event for them to realise what she means to them. Rated T because of topic and violence. Review please. Not very good, just to warn you.


**Summary: The Host Club visit Haruhi on a Saturday night and it takes a disastrous event for them to realise what she means to them. **

**Hi! This is my first fanfic and it probably isn't very good, sorry about the bad title as well, it was all I could think of. I felt like writing something sad so here it is. Oh! Wait, I DO NOT OWN OURAN... sadly ******

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was Saturday night, Tamaki decided to drag the whole club along to visit Haruhi.

'Her father is out working. How can I leave my poor daughter all alone on a dark night like this?!'

I don't know why everybody else has to come or are you still too nervous to visit her house by yourself?' Tamaki blushed at Kyouya's blunt remark, Kyouya came anyway as he had a secret crush on Haruhi although he hid it very well.

Haruhi was just preparing her dinner as the door bell rang. She sighed when she opened the door revealing the Host Club.

'We came to keep you company!' sang Tamaki.

'I'm used to staying on my own and now I'll have to go to the supermarket to get more food, I don't have enough to feed you all.' 'Oh! We'll come with-'

'No! I'll get it done faster if I go by myself.' Tamaki retreated to the corner to grow mushrooms and sulk.

Haruhi grabbed her purse had slammed the front door behind her. She was NOT happy about having her relaxing evening interrupted and walked along the dark street to the supermarket muttering about the 'Rich Bastards' and 'Don't they have enough money to feed themselves?' She was so annoyed and wrapped up in her thoughts to notice the second footsteps following behind her, even if they were slightly faster than hers. A minute later when she was arriving at the supermarket she heard the footsteps and hissed angrily 'Senpai, go home I told you I wanted to come by myself.' The footsteps stopped and Haruhi entered the store. Ten minutes passed and a shadow waited patiently for the pretty girl it saw earlier to emerge.

Haruhi exited the shop carrying two shopping bags, grumbling now about the money the 'Rich Bastards' owed her and thought whether Kyouya would shorten her debt instead. Yeah right! She laughed quietly to herself. The something made her uneasy; she could feel warm breath on her neck. Angrily she swivelled round, 'Senpai, if that's y-'she was silenced by a grimy hand over her mouth. The shopping bags dropped to the pavement spilling their contents everywhere.

''Ello princess, what's a pretty girl like you doin' out 'ere by yourself, you could get hurt,' the grinning yellow teeth said patronisingly to her then with one hand firmly over her mouth he used the other to try and unzip her jeans. In a sudden panic Haruhi shoved back the man and tried to escape. She didn't get very far, a pain stabbed through the lower half of her chest.

'Now look what you made me do,' tutted the evil grinning man, 'I was going to have some fun and leave you unharmed, your no used to me anymore, have a nice night' he giggled slightly manically to himself before being swallowed by the shadows.

Haruhi looked down to where the pain was coming from; red was blossoming across her t-shirt. A stab wound had punctured her left lung, her breath became more and more ragged and she gasped for whatever breath she could. Haruhi's legs shook, she wouldn't be able to shout for help and she was feeling dizzy but she forced herself to concentrate and look at her surroundings. She was only half a minute from her house.

**In Haruhi's house**

'What's taking her so long, I'm hungry,' whined Kaoru.

'Maybe she's choosing a cake for us,' suggested Huni happily who was skipping around the room with Usa-cha and an old bear he had found in Haruhi's bedroom.

Then there was a thud/knock at the door.

'Maybe she forgot her key,' Hikaru thought out loud as he opened the door. When he opened it he saw Haruhi (who is covered by shadow) leaning against the door frame with one hand.

'Where's the food?' asked Hikaru then saw the way she was swaying and her laboured breathing, 'Hey! Are you ok?'

Haruhi collapsed into the room only just caught by Hikaru. The Host Club immediately gathered round and grabbed Haruhi. Hikaru yelped in surprise when he looked at his hand stained with blood. Mori turned Haruhi over and they saw the stain spreading over the fabric of her shirt. Kyouya was already calling an ambulance and Kaoru was shaking Haruhi gently trying to make her focus her eyes and tell him what had happened. All that came out of her mouth when she tried to speak were small trickles of blood.

**3 minutes later**

Haruhi's already seemingly lifeless body was being lifted into an ambulance, all of the boys were forced to follow behind in a car. It was silent in the Rolls Royce, apart from the occasional whimper from Huni. Silent tears were streaming down Tamaki's face as he remembered all of the blood. The twins were hugging each other for comfort and both Mori and Kyouya stared absently ahead of them as they battled with their sadness in their heads. They all realised in the minutes between Haruhi's house and the hospital that they loved Haruhi and they were going to loose her.

**Haruhi POV**

I can't see properly. What are the blurry figures swimming in front of me? Are they angels? Am I dead? I can't feel anything so I must be dead but I keep hearing my name being yelled, I recognise the voices but I can't remember who they are. What is my name anyway? Slowly I forget everything, I see my mother's face then I am plunged into darkness.

Fujioka Haruhi

Age: 15

Time of death: 06/12/04 1:26 am

Place of death: Heartfields Hospital

Cause of death: Stab wound puncturing the left lung.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think? Depressing aren't I? But I think it is important to know that things like this do happen. Be careful, especially at night. Review please**

**PS: The hospital name is made up and was the first thing that came to mind.**


End file.
